


Touching Subject

by epicleviathan



Category: Whiplash (2014)
Genre: Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Whiplash, caught fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicleviathan/pseuds/epicleviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neiman likes to hear music on his headphones and imagine a lot. -Some sort of continuation of my last fic, My Bird-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Subject

A couple of weeks had passed on since Fletcher and Neiman's last meeting where they settled their 'relationship'. It wasn't anything romantic and the drummer kept his usual practice in the morning with his new band, having the older as the maestro, and also his home practice as well. But sometimes, in the end of the rehearsals, Terence was used to take Andrew for lunch or dinner, things simple as that. He was his 'Bird' alright, but it was a secret, no one could guess it, unless it was deeply questioned, and both would deny it to the end.  
One of those days, Neiman was exhausted from practicing, his hands had blisters and blood, not so well treated by his first aid kit but the younger did his best.  
Lying on his mattress on the floor, listening to some of the music Fletcher had ordered him to practice, the boy hummed along the tunes, closing his eyes and focusing for a moment on his mentor, his friend and now his lover.  
He couldn't forget how it felt their first time, how he bounced his body up and down on Terence's lap, fucking himself so hard on his cock that he could almost feel it again, moaning shamelessly. Obviously a boner started to grow on his pants, and since he was completely alone, it wouldn't hurt to let it go for a bit and fantasize.  
The drummer licked his lips, picturing the older sucking his cock, yet keeping him under his orders, standing still as the other was driving him simply insane, sucking on the head, licking the slit slowly. “Fuck.. Fletcher..” He moaned, as his own hand worked on his cock, rolling his thumb on his head, wet precum on his finger.   
Then he imagined him being turned on all fours, legs spread enough so the maestro could lick his asshole and finger him, slapping his bare skin until it turned pink and hot, making him beg to be fucked, knees trembling, asking for it like the little slut he could be for him. “Please.. Fletcher.. I want your cock, put it in, right now.. I beg you..” Neiman whispered to himself as his hand pumped faster, and he arched his back a little up, breathing with his mouth opened.  
In his mind, he could feel a finger, he could feel himself getting stretched out, getting completely used by the other, the roll of a condom and finally the penetration, Terence's both hands on his waist, pulling him closer at once, making the other groan, moan louder than he should -in fact anyone that passed near Andrew's door could hear him now- and finally fucking as he asked, their bodies colliding in a lusty song, his cock being stroked so quickly -inside of his mind and in real life-, that the drummer could feel himself in heaven. Actually, heaven was a place on Earth with him, no matter how cheesy that could sound.

“God.. I need you.. Harder.. Harder..” Andrew spoke to himself, his cock so hard in hand, while the other grabbed the sheets as if he was in fact being fucked hard by the other. Meanwhile, on his mind, his body was slapped, his curly hair was pulled, he was called so many names he loved to hear, his skin was marked by Fletcher with clawing and biting. He loved that necessity of possession, it made him feel wanted, it made him come so hard on his own hand that he called out for Fletcher, as if he was there, behind him.

When Neiman opened his eyes, cheeks flushed, hard breathing from the orgasm that dirtied his hurt fingers, he in fact, found his mentor in front of him, with a cold stone face. “Gods you're in fact useless. I was here, thinking about taking you to a fancy dinner, then we could go home and fuck hard, but no. You had to spoil all the fun. Now go wash that cum from your hands and put some presentable clothes, I got reservation for us.”

Andrew was so embarrassed, he quickly dropped his headphones, moving to the bathroom and doing as he was ordered, cleaning himself and changing, coming back a while later.

“Other thing before we go, Neiman, close the goddamn door before you start masturbating, everyone was hearing you moan like a fucking slut.”


End file.
